Black Roses
by Shiroi senshi
Summary: Yamato is an assassin and when he rejects his new mission, he quits.Taichi also a member of the 'Dark Assasination Squad' will get his revenge on him for his betray... [ Mimato fic ][ R rated for violence and bad languages and to be sure ]


**Black roses.  
  
Chapter 1.**

* * *

It was a cold night in October. Taichi was outside waiting for 'Sniper' he could see his breathing, so cold was it.  
  
_'What is taking him so long? It's freezing.'_ Tai was thinking while he took a cigarette. While smoking he was looking around and saw nobody. Only a pair of eye blinding car lamps. It was a dark red viper with black tribals on the sides, and stopped in front.  
  
"Yo Sniper what took you so long?" Taichi asked while opening the door and stepping in the car.  
  
The seats in the car were all covered up with expensive black leather, no single scratch mark were on them.  
  
"Calm down Nightblade I just went to get this beauty" and sniper showed him a black gun with a silver key ring hanging, shaped in a long broad sword with nightblade written on it.  
  
"Wow" Taichi looked at the gun with a glaring in his eyes.  
  
"Yup and it's al yours" Sniper said with a big smile "It's about time you get your own gun with your initials."  
  
"Thanks pall."  
  
"Yeah yeah enough of the sissy talk now let's get moving"  
  
With high speed they drove away. During the ride Sniper noticed Nightblades arm, but he decided to ask nothing, because it was none of his concerns. Ignoring the red light caused some other cars to stop abruptly. But they didn't care less, they were actually laughing at his like they weren't afraid of dead. When they arrived at their destination they saw the building reflecting in the moonlight, scary looking although.  
  
After walking up many stairs there was a big door, two large silver crosses were decorated on the glass door. Meaning they were at the door of their boss. Without hesitating they went inside.  
  
"Aah, my favourite boys finally arrived, come and sit down, we have a lot to discus." A mysterious man said, you only could see his white long hair and a part of his face. "Since our friend Nightwolf decided to quit the Dark Assassination Squad, we will have a lot to talk about." The man said while there was an evil grin appearing on his face.

* * *

A boy with blond hair and azury blue eyes was looking trough the window with no expression on his face. He was holding a Gun in his hand, gothic black with silver initials. Looking at the gun gave him flashbacks  
  
** - Begin flashback -**  
  
_A tall man with brown hair walked up to Yamato and gave him an envelope sealed with the mark of his boss.  
  
"What is this?" he said very cold towards his partner, still studying the envelope.  
  
"It's your assignment, what else did you think." Taichi said with a false grin on his face, still looking at Yamato who still was looking coldly.  
  
Yamato had a very difficult childhood; his parents were killed at his age of 9. Since then his heart turned cold, and nobody could melt it. But there was a girl with silky auburn hair and beautiful auburn eyes. How she managed to melt his heart he never knew, but he was sure he loved her... a lot. She wasn't like all those other girls that fell for his good looking. No she was different, she understood him.  
  
Yamato opened the envelope and saw there was a photo in it with the assignment. He decided to first read the assignment, when he was done reading he knew he was probably going to kill someone, since he was an assassin. Then he looked at the picture... He gasped when he saw it was Mimi on the photo. The girl he had to kill.  
  
He furiously threw the assignment and the picture into the open fire and watched it fading away slowly. The flames of the open fire were reflecting in his eyes. His eyes didn't show much emotion only now they turned black of anger, this is one thing you will always see when he gets furious.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Taichi said annoyed.  
  
"I'm not doing that assignment!" Yamato said coldly in reply and stood up, ready to leave. When he was about to leave through the door he heard a clicking, the one of a revolver getting loaded.  
  
Taichi was standing behind Yamato with his revolver pointing towards Yamato's head. Slowly he turned around so he was face to face with Taichi's gun. Suddenly Taichi gasped, Yamato was now also pointing his gun towards Taichi's head. He did this so fast that he didn't even saw him made a move to do it.  
  
Taichi and Yamato were standing in front of the door pointing at each other with a gun. While they were looking at each other so they could expect what they were going to do, Taichi noticed that Yamato's eyes were returning to their normal azury blue colour.  
  
"Drop the gun" Yamato said with a calm and monotone voice. You could see he meant it. The expression on his face was hard, with no feeling on it.  
  
Taichi was making a movement to put his gun away, but then he kicked the gun out of Yamato's hand, making the gun flew away to the other side of the room. There was a long silence between those two, and there was a small grin appearing on Taichi's face a grin of victory.  
  
Taichi moved closer and closer towards Yamato, so close they could feel each other's breath touching. Taichi whispered something in his ears and then walked away to the door. The expression of Yamato's face was still the same and then he slowly turned around to face Taichi.  
  
He was ready to open the door when Yamato grasped Taichi's arm and turned it behind his back, because of this movement he let his gun drop. The pain was hard, but Yamato had no compassion with Taichi after what he whispered into his ears. He could still hear the words floating trough his mind. Repeating it.  
  
How hard Taichi begged to release his arm, Yamato didn't move on this and only pulled harder and harder, causing him more pain. You could see the anger rising but still he acted cold. Yamato managed to break the arm of his so-called 'friend' and leaved him behind with pain. He closed the door without looking back, because he didn't care much.  
  
Before he could close the door he heard Taichi say "You son of a bitch! Remember what I said! Don't you even think I'm bluffing, you're in deep shit believe me!"  
_  
** - End flashback -**  
  
Yamato was still looking outside the window, only endless dark was what he saw and for a cold night in October you could see the moon very clearly. Still he could hear the words what Taichi said floating trough his mind again. _'Stupid bastard, I wont let him do this'_ Yamato thought.  
  
He raised a hand trough his hair and took a sip of his drink. The words were floating trough his mind again. It was making him angry, his eyes darkened and before he knew he threw his glass against the wall. He didn't mind the glass was shattering around in his apartment.  
  
Yamato decided to take a shower and then go to Mimi, the person who he loved and he was dying to see her back, probably she could comfort him and calm him down.  
  
He walked towards the bathroom and took a shower it was very relaxing, the hot water was pouring and rolling over his body it was just like standing in the rain and feeling every drip on your face  
  
After a few moments he heard the doorbell ring. _'Who the hell could that be at this hour?!'_ He walked out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Yamato opened the door without hearing who it was. After a few moments waiting he heard the elevator stop at his floor.  
  
He was looking outside the door with a gun prepared in his other hand, you could never be prepared. He saw the elevator door going open, very slow he watched everything, it was like he was copying every single movement in his head. A girl only wearing a white pyjama blouse and her undergarments walked out the elevator.  
  
"Mimi! What the hell are you doing here at this time dressed like this!?" Yamato shouted at the girl. Mimi still walked towards Yamato without saying anything everything was all blurry for her, the only thing she felt was the warm liquid rolling down on her cheeks, she managed to walk further and collapsed in his arms. Yamato froze at this. _' What the hell!'  
_  
Yamato wasn't sure what was going on with her, normally Mimi is a very cheerful girl, not like this. He didn't feel right with this he wanted to know what was wrong with her. For the first time in his life he was concerned about somebody.  
  
When he still was looking at Mimi who was lying in his arm he noticed blood at her sleeves. _'Nani? What is this? Blood? What happened to her?'_ While he was thinking this he pulled away the sleeve from her wrist and saw a cut in her left underarm.  
  
Yamato couldn't believe what he saw, quickly he took the girl in his arms and carried her inside. Once inside he laid her down on the black leather couch and walked towards the bathroom to get the aid-kit.

* * *

Mimi managed to open her eyes, when she saw everything again without the blurry sight, she thought that she probably had passed out. She looked around, no Yamato. She wondered where he was, suddenly she clinched because of the sting of pain she gained from her wrist. Little flashbacks were coming back at her.  
  
** - Begin flashback -**  
  
_She was crying and running around in her parent's house without a clue. Still she was crying all kinds of thought where floating trough her mind, she couldn't believe what she just heard, ' it's al a bad dream' she kept repeating to herself.  
  
She didn't want to believe so she just kept in her mind it was a bad dream and to test it she went upstairs to the bathroom, the she found a little knife, she looked at it before she cut in her wrist. But when she felt the pain and saw the blood she realised it wasn't a dream, it was real.  
_  
** - End flashback -**  
  
When the flashback was over Mimi felt a comforting warmth at her wrist when she saw Yamato with the aid-kit in front of her. It was really weird how a boy who was always looking cold, was so...comforting to be with. The cold darkness stare in his azury blue eyes were still there, but somehow she sensed a blend of warmth in them.  
  
When Yamato was done he looked up searching her eyes, He managed to found hers because they were covered under her brown bangs.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered turning her face away so she wasn't looking in Yamato's eyes anymore. She felt so numb and stupid of what she had done to herself.  
  
Mimi stiffened when she suddenly felt Yamato's arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him, she wasn't expecting this from him to do that, although Yamato loved Mimi he never hugged her like this. When she finally relaxed she laid her head against his warm chest, she still refused to look in his eyes. There was a long silent between those two when Yamato spoke.  
  
"Mimi what happened? What happened to cause you cutting your wrist?" He asked her while cupping her chin in his fingers so she was looking at him. Mimi was hesitating a little bit while she finally managed to speak, biting back some tears "My parents...t-they died...their private plane crashed..." She said while tears were rolling over her cheeks.  
  
"But why did you cut your wrist!" Yamato said a little bit angry. He understood she was sad because both of her parents have died in a plane accident, but why did she have to cut her wrist!  
  
"I-I... thought it was only a bad dream and cutting one of my wrist.... I thought if cutting it would probably wake me up." She knew it was a stupid explanation but it was the truth, she really taught it was a bad dream and she couldn't think of something else that could wake her up.  
  
She was looking at Yamato and was expecting that he would say that how stupid she was and all kinds of things. But he didn't do anything and lay back in the couch still with Mimi lying on his chest.  
  
Hours passed when Mimi finally managed to catch some sleep, Yamato although was still awake. He was looking at the ceiling; you could see the reflection of the moonlight that was covered up with raindrops from the window. It gave him shivers only to look at it.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

And ? What do you think ?  
  
Crappy ? Delete ?  
  
Please review !  
  
Greetings from Mysthique**

* * *


End file.
